


only mine

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mu kissed Kouen's tensed shoulder, and his teeth grazed his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only mine

It had been too long since they had seen each other, too many months. The hands on his waist reminded him of that, firm and steady, and so did the stubborn look in the eyes turned up at him.

Mu leaned down, and he smiled against Kouen's lips. "Missed you," he murmured, cupping the shorter man's cheeks and pressing kisses to his eyelids. Kouen reached up to wrap his arms around Mu's neck, relishing in the light touches. "Wanted to see you," he retorted, and Mu's smile widened. He rubbed his leg against Kouen's crotch, lightly kneading his ass, and Kouen leaned his forehead against his shoulder. "Skin to skin," he ordered, and Mu huffed in amusement, giving Kouen another kiss as he untied the knot on Kouen's belt, so he could pull his pants down. They fell to the floor when Mu picked him up, with Kouen's fingers buried in his hair and his lips pressed against his.

When he put him back down, he turned him around and pressed him up against the wall, Kouen's back against his chest, and Kouen braced himself against the wall with his hands. His nails dug into the lightly painted wood when Mu kissed Kouen's tensed shoulder, and his teeth grazed his skin. He nibbled fondly on him, hands roaming his body and drawing red lines in his skin. "Mine," he murmured, possessively holding him close.

Kouen cracked open an eye, biting on his lip. He was sure he must have heard wrong, but if he didn't.... He twisted his upper body, pushing away from the wall with a hand and wrapping an arm around Mu's neck, gripping his hair so he could kiss him. "What was that?" he asked, and Mu smiled warmly at him. "No, I just thought that you really are pretty," he half-lied. "The most beautiful," he continued, placing a kiss to Kouen's cheek when he saw the disappointed look in his eyes. He couldn't really tell him how much he wanted him, but sometimes it still slipped out in one way or the other. When it did, he tried to make Kouen focus on something else, mostly with sex, and he turned him back around to push his back to the wall and trail kisses down his neck and torso.

But the words said to cover up the one word that he didn't intend to say was not a lie, just as much as it was not a lie that he wished to have him be only his.


End file.
